090314-SeriadMeouet
CA: Seriad walks down the halls, heading for the commissary to grab a snack TC: Meoueṭ has her face in a book, slighṭly ahead of Seriad. CA: Seriad trots up next to her, "Hi Meouet!" TC: Meoueṭ raises her shoulders in alarm... "Hello Seriad..." TC: Meoueṭ marks her page and capaṭchalogues ṭhe book. "On your way for susṭenance, I'm guessing?" CA: She nods, "Yep. So, how are you? We haven't talked in a while!" CA: "Last we talked it was about your... romantic purrsuits I think?" TC: Meoueṭ grumbles... "Righṭ. Ṭhaṭ wenṭ... well..." CA: "If you don't mind me asking... What happened?" TC: "I'm sure you've noṭiced your kismesis is missing." CA: "Kismesi-- Oh. Kate. Yeah, we haven't talked in a while actually...." TC: "I apologize." CA: "Eh, it's fine... I... don't really hate her anymore though, it was more or less just the heat of the moment... Where is she?" TC: "She ran off. I assume ṭo her Land, ṭo compleṭe ṭhe ṭasks waiṭing ṭhere. I had been sending leṭṭers... No response ṭhus far." Meoueṭ seems a biṭ pained? Buṭ her pokerface has goṭṭen beṭṭer over ṭime. CA: "Oh! You two were... Or... Are? Matesprites or something?" TC: "Neiṭher of ṭhose opṭions." CA: "Huh... Well uh..." TC: Meoueṭ resumes walking ṭo ṭhe FOOD DISPENSIARY? CA: "Sorry? I mean, well... not sorry..." CA: "Wait, I'm confused, so things didn't go well between you two and kate ran off to her land?" TC: "Ṭhaṭ is abouṭ ṭhe sum of iṭ, yes." Meoueṭ says over her shoulder. CA: Seriad tries to catch up with her, "But..." She shrugs it off, these things usually sort themselves out anyways. "So what else do you have going on?" TC: Meoueṭ seems a liṭṭle surprised. "Ah... Some experimenṭaṭion. I felṭ back in ṭhe swing of ṭhings when I made ṭhaṭ elixir for Ryspor a while back. I can'ṭ seem ṭo sṭop now." CA: "What Elixir? Have I... Have I really not left my room in that long?" TC: "Gosh, ṭhis was forever ago. Ṭo help him wiṭh Libby's Primer?" CA: "Oh right, that." CA: "How did that go for him?" TC: "Ṭo my knowledge, he is sṭill working on iṭ." TC: Meoueṭ readjusṭs one of her braids and ṭurns ṭo Seriad. CA: "I haven't been up to much of anything myself really! Studying up on my Majyyks and... other things." TC: "Ah. Did you find ouṭ if your majyyk was applicable on females as well?" Meoueṭ raises an eyebrow. CA: "I don't believe so, just on sausages! I mean Penises. I mean males." TC: "... are you hungry..." CA: "Uh... Yes." TC: Meoueṭ moṭions ṭo ṭhe line CA: "I'm... not sure what I want to eat now that I'm here..." TC: "Suiṭ yourself..." Meoueṭ acquires a plaṭeful of sweeṭ ṭhings. CA: Seriad collects a plateful of assorted everythings, "Eh, I'll just... eat everything I want and leave everything else?" TC: Meoueṭ shrugs. TC: "I suppose oṭher ṭhan sṭudying anaṭomy, you've made some progress honing your majyyks? Perhaps working ṭowards your godṭier?" CA: "Mhm!" She nods, "I've been studying with... PenisBeau to hone my abilities!" TC: Meoueṭ shudders. "I have heard human male anaṭomy is horrifying." CA: "It kind of is actually." CA: "They're like... these tubes looking things." CA: "And with the right stimulation Genetic Material pours out. It's really weird." TC: "I... hrm..." TC: Meoueṭ no longer ṭouches ṭhe pudding she picked up." CA: "Science is science I guess." TC: "Well, I suppose iṭs good ṭo know ṭhaṭ you're learning..." CA: "I have some books if you'd like to borrow some!" TC: "I appreciaṭe ṭhe offer. Maybe aṭ anoṭher ṭime. I'm sṭill researching some imporṭanṭ ṭhings." CA: "Like what?" She pushes her plate of foodstuffs to the side and props herself up on her elbows TC: "Well, before Kaṭe lefṭ, she had asked abouṭ Legendary Weapons. I've been ṭrying ṭo find ouṭ how we creaṭe ṭhese ṭhings, whaṭever ṭhey are" TC: "Beyond ṭhaṭ, I'm ṭrying ṭo ṭake noṭe of whaṭ our progeny may need when ṭhey arrive, as I'm quiṭe sure ṭhey'll be sṭupid and ill-equipped." Meoueṭ rolls her eyes. CA: "Oh those, Doir told me how to make those. Just inbreed your instrument, and combine it with a weapon or something. I forget the exact details." CA: "Just about as dumb as we were probably... Or... Are?" TC: "... Some of us do noṭ have insṭrumenṭs." TC: "And from whaṭ I can see, ṭhe survivors are aṭṭempṭing ṭo improve." CA: "Mm. We are..." TC: "I said aṭṭempṭing..." CA: "Wow, rude." She says jokingly TC: "Honesṭy shouldn'ṭ be rude..." CA: "Well, yes you aren't wrong!" TC: Meoueṭ shakes her head. "Really, I'm noṭ sure whaṭ ṭo do wiṭh ṭhis group someṭimes." CA: "Eh, no matter what you do, or how hard you try... We'll always find a way to be awful." TC: "Should I give up compleṭely? Whaṭ do you ṭhink?" CA: "Well if you gave up we'd be TOO awful. And I like you around I guess." TC: Meoueṭ shrugs. TC: "Well... ṭhank you Seriad. Iṭ was good ṭo see you again." CA: "It was good to see you too, Meouet!" TC: Meoueṭ finishes up quickly and checks her wrisṭwaṭch. She heads down ṭhe hallway in ṭhe direcṭion of ṭhe library. CA: "Bye!" She waves